The THRILLER Tales III
by Prince of Pop
Summary: The 3rd year installment of "The THRILLER Tales". Everybody of the P.Y.T. Girls were wearing costumes and ready to tell 3 new Halloween stories on their way to the late night Halloween party. But after the 2nd storie they've gotten themselves into an accident and told the 3rd story to lightened the mood until the arrive at the party. Are the 3 new stories going to be scary?
1. Prelude

**The THRILLER Tales III**

 **Prelude *Radio Warning***

Here's Terri Viscom for the following discretion.

"Hello. Now this years Halloween stories are far more worse than the previous stories in the past 2 years, far gruesome, bone chilling and anxiety inducing that we urge you parents to take your kids in their rooms and...", Terri was handed out a paper from someone when she's about to conclude a warning,

"Well, I just got news from the Canadian government that the stories will not be told, but instead they wanted us to show a clip of the Vancouver Canucks NY Rangers Stanley Cup Final 7th game commentated by Bob Cole of Hockey Night In Canada on CBC." Terri explained and the clip of the game was shown,

"Messier squeezing by. Messier coming in there in his side area, the pass Zubov, here's Leetch. SCORES! Leech 1-0 Rangers!", Brian Leetch scores 1-0 as the Madison Square Garden goal horn sounded. The clip of the game shuts down as the sound beams and sound line came up. It was Monica's voice.

"The following radio broadcast is a proceeding WARNING message. Do not adjust your mindset. Were are in complete control of your brainwaves on radio." Monica said eerily,

"What was that?" I interrupted,

"Are we in control over what? Huh? Is that...Hey. That's my voice isn't it? Heeheeheeheehee." then I was making funny sounds like "Pfffft! BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!, WENK! BLOOPBLOOPBLOOPBLOOPBLOOP!"

"Can you see my voice tooooodaaaaaaay..."

"Joseph! You're ruining the moment!" Monica snapped frustrating over me,

"Oh sorry. Proceed." I said,

"For the next 3 new Halloween stories this year, prepare yourself for your greatest fears yet. Your are about witness some bone chilling action that will not only blow your mind, but will give you a heart attack will make a seizure look weak in death alone for the the chapter of 'The THRILLER Tales III'. This concludes this radio..." Monica was interrupted again as the lights turned on which shows her room and Terri was the door entering,

"Monica, why are you talking to yourself in the dark with the radio equipment? Did you have another perverted daydreams so no one will..."

"Terri! You just had to ruin it did ya?!" Monic interrupted and she snapped as she shakes Terri silly,

"What did I do? Terri asked shaking,

"I was about to scare our reading fans with a radio controlled broadcast in their mind with a scary warning, but you have to barge in here and..." Monica harps as she shook Terri even more violently and suddenly her head fell off her body. Monica was speechless until...

"AAAAAAH! AAAAAH! GOOD LORD! I'VE KILLED MY BABY SISTER! AAAAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA GO TO HELL! Help me..." Monica blood curling screams as she running away from the room and out of the house.

"Eeehehehehee. We scared her real good." I giggled as I popped my head up and yeah I was wearing Terri's attire,

"Yeah, just like the 'Legend Of The Sleepy Hollow', well not technically." Terri said as she came out of the closet wearing my attire and removes the Joseph head revealing herself.

"Now we bring you to our 3 main stories." I said,

"Beginning our Halloween night." Terri finished,

"MUWAHAHAHAHAAAA! MUWAHAHAHAHAAAA!" we made an evil Halloween laugh.

-

 ***9:38pm- Halloween Night***

We just stopped to the final house for trick or treating with our kids. Hinata was wearing a Baby Poof costume which was Sarah's suggestion, Cameron dresses up as Spongebob Squarepants, I dressed up as Goku as a Super Saiyan and Sarah was wearing a sexy nurse outfit. Aki and Michael came along with us, Aki wears a Lara Croft outfit and Michael looked like a mini version of Michael Jackson in "Smooth Criminal".

Then we finished as Hinata asked,

"Are we going home daddy?",

"We're dropping yous off to grandma and grandpa for the night." I answered,

"Yay!" Hinata gleefully smiled, she's now 3 years old,

"Mommy?" Michael asked tugging Aki's collar, he can talk recently and just

"Yes baby?" she answered,

"Can I stay with them too?",

"Of course you can." Aki smiled,

"Yay..." then Michael dosed off in her arms sleeping.

Moments later, we dropped the kids off to Leona and Sean.

"Hello my babies." Leona said picking up Hinata and Cameron while Sean holds sleepy Michael,

"We'll be back to pick them up in the morning mom." Sarah said as we began to leave,

"Where you going honey?" Sean asked,

"We're going to a Halloween party. Tiffany Lee's picking us up in a minute,

"Okay well have fun." Leona said waving, we waited until Tiffany Lee's van arrived, with Tiffany Lee, Su Yung, Erica, Paula, Jenna, Monica, Terri, Neewa and Kayla were in the van also. Tiffany Lee wore a Jessica Rabbit outfit with her hair sprayed red which I must say is a perfect look for her, Paula dresses up as Fionna, the alternate version for "Adventure Time", Erica wore a big glasses and a "CHEIFS" hockey jersey looking like one of the Hanson Bros, she's more of a Hanson Sis., Jenna wears a sexy Misty outfit from Pokemon and her breasts jiggles at every movement, Monica dresses up as Garnet from "Steven Universe", Terri dresses up as her favourite Rabbid from the game, Neewa looked very lovely as Cleopatra, Su Yung dresses up as Chun-Li in "Street Fighter" and Kayla wore a Darwin costume from "Gumball".

So we're on a road to a Halloween party which is outside of Timmins, the girls were yaking along so I have to speak,

"Say how about a Halloween story until we make it to the party?" I asked,

"Great idea." Kayla said,

"I'll go first and I've just thought of a good one." Sarah said and she continued,

"It's about a beautiful bride, a bride who's dead and all boney called..."


	2. Bones Bride

**BONES BRIDE**

 ***1933***

Sir Reginald Wikinbottom (Me) was heading home to a homecoming party as guest and it was night time 11:50pm.

"I think I'll take a short cut home" he said to himself and he did, as he took a short cut went straight to the graveyard, the owl hooting and frogs croaking, it was spooky as the fog appears and the crows squaks.

"Oh good lord it's so spooky I say." Sir Wikinbottom said to himself, but then he tripped and fall in front of the tombstone,

"Blimey that smarts." again Sir Wikinbottom said to himself, he looked at the tombstone that says "Elizabeth Killinstone 1909-1933", then suddenly something pop up from the ground and grabbed Sir Wikinbottoms foot and pulled itself up, the it was just a corpse of a dead woman nearly all bones and wearing a wedding dress,

"Hello" she smiled,

"WAAAAAAH!" Sir Wikinbottom screamed and dashed off, but then "BAM" he hit his head by the huge tree brench, then he woke up shortly, the corpse was smiling,

"Are you okay?" she asked,

"WAH! Who are you and why are you live?" Sir Wikinbottom freaked,

"Don't be scared, I'm still dead, but I won't harm you. The name is Elizabeth Killinstone." she said, then Sir Wikinbottom started to remember,

"Wait. You're the same Elizabeth Killinstone who's getting, but then died 3 years ago?" he asked,

"Yes." she answered,

"I was at that same wedding and I was on the 3rd row seat. But then a wild disaster hits and nearly killed everyone. I also remember I was one of the survivors and found out that you and your husband went missing and looked everywhere. I soon heard that you two were dead for unknown reason." he said as flashbacks shown,

"So you do remember?" Elizabeth asked,

"I remember everything. I didn't realized I ran into your grave." Sir Wikinbottom said,

"What about my husband? Is he buried here?" she asked,

"Sadly no, it was his wish on behalf of his mother that he should be creamated. He's all ashes now." he answered,

"Oh. I see." she said sadly,

"Well he may rest in peace God bless soul. He was a great man." he said making his prayers,

"Wanna come home me?" Sir Wikinbottom asked,

"You mean it?" Elizabeth asked,

"Yes, I'd like to have some company." he said,

"I wanted company since my death. It's too cramped in the coffin and I was so lonely since." she said, so they went to the Wikinbottom's house, the house was a little old fashioned, like the house is all wooden like a log cabin, inside there was a stove that warms up the entire house, 2 windows 1 on each side of the house, he also had a wooden shed of a lot of wood and had a car between the house and the shed.

"If you don't mind Wikinbottom..." Elizabeth said,

"Oh please milady, you can call me Reginald." Sir Wikinbottom said,

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd prefer to sleep underground beside the house.",

"Well of course you can sleep where ever you want.",

"But the thing is, I can only sleep during daytime, so may I have a look around the house while you sleep?" she asked,

"Of course." he said, soo Sir Wikinbottom went to bed as Elizabeth looks around.

A few hours later she sense danger lurking nearby, she hurrys to wake Wikinbottom up,

"Reginald wake up.",

"What is it?" Wikinbottom asked as he slowly getting up, I felt a disturbance coming." Elizabeth said as she panicked, shortly as he woke up, he felt a jolt in his senses,

"I can feel it too." he said, then suddenly, a ghost appeared,

"AAAAH!" Wikinbottom and Elizabeth screamed, then the ghost looked like someone Elizabeth recognized ,

"Grandfather?" Elizabeth gasped,

"Elizabeth my child. Do not marry this idjit!" Grandfather Killinstone warned in a ghouling voice,

"Well grandfather, I was about to get married, but then a horrific event happened." Elizabeth explained,

"This idjit murdered me 3 years before he propose to you." Grandfather Killinstone said,

"Wait he did?" she asked,

"Yeess. He intends to..." Grandfather Killinstone continued until he saw Wikinbottom's face,

"Wait...who are you?" he asked,

"Well sir, I'm Reginald Wikinbottom." Wikinbottom answered,

"Wikinbottom? Oh my dear boy, it's been such a long time, I haven't seen ya since you're a young lad." he guffawed,

"Wait you know him grandfather?" Elizabeth asked,

"Oh yes child, he saved my life once before I was about to reach a watery grave." he said,

"Oh yeah I remember, we were fishing on the opposite side of the river and when I saw him fell off the river and he was about to drown so I saved him." Wikinbottom explained,

"Of wasn't for you I would've been dead. But wait, what happened to that jerk to groom?" Grandfather Killinstone asked when he turned to Elizabeth,

"Oh yeah, I tried to tell you that he's dead." Elizabeth said,

"Well good riddance, you should be marrying Reginald boy." he guffawed,

"WHA?" Wikinbottom exclaimed,

"Grandfather!" Elizabeth exclaimed,

"Well why not? He's a great lad." he guffawed,

"Well it was too sudden, but oh heck, Elizabeth Killinstone, will you marry me?" Wikinbottom proposed,

"Oh my yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed,

"Splendid! My dear boy. I'm happy again, I guess I'll see ya until the wedding." Grandfather Killinstone said and he returned to the spirit world.

As weeks went by Sir Reginald Wikinbottom and Elzibeth Killinstone married and they lived happily.

"The End." Sarah said,

"Um honey I really hate to criticize but..." I said,

"What?" Sarah asked,

"You kinda spooked Terri and Neewa a little bit." Tiffany Lee said as she's still driving,

"It it...it's that the story was scary or anything." Neewa said,

"Yea...yeah. We're just jittering out of...excitement." Terri said, then one of the cell phone rings,

"KYAAAAAA!" Neewa and Terri screamed and embraced each other out of fear,

"Hey, relax girls. It's just a phone." Erica said, evrybody checked and it was my phone,

"Y'ello?" I answered,

"Hey Joseph, where are you?" it was Danica on the phone,

"Danica? We're on our way to the party where are you?" I asked,

"I'm already there and I bought Marlena, Anya, Kim and Jeanette with me." Danica answered, Danica wore a sexy devil, while Marlena wears a Sonic the Hedgehog costume, Anya dresses up as Splatoon Inkling, Kim dresses up as Hinata Hyuga and Jeanette wore a Princess Peach outfit,

"Hey Jeanette, how's the party over there?" Jenna asked,

"We just got here a few minutes ago and now we're waiting for you to come." Jeanette answered,

"So is everybody coming?" Anya asked,

"Yeah, everybody's here, but Professor Lewis and Aaloka can't make it." I answered,

"Aww, why not? They're missing out?" Marlena asked,

"Yeah, they're gonna miss this one out with the baby on the way in all." I answered.

Meanwhile at Professor Lewis's house, Aaloka was watching a Halloween special already 8 months pregnant as she asks Professor Lewis when he came back to the living room,

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're not going to the Halloween party with the others?",

"Well I hate to miss out the fun, but I'd rather watch over you and the baby." Professor Lewis said,

"Oh Cedric." she cooed as she nuzzled her head to his shoulder.

Back on the road,

"Let me put you on speaker." I put on speaker so that we can talk at the same time,

"Wanna hear the next story? We've already told one." Aki asked,

"Really? A ghost story?" Kim asked,

"What's the story about? Give us a juicy one! Danica asked excitedly,

"Anybody got one?" Su Yung asked,

"I can't think of one at the moment." Monica said,

"Neither have I" Terri said,

"I've got a really good one you'll be peeing in your pants." Paula said,

"Oh! Yeah right!" we all scoffed,

"No really. It'll piss your pants so bad it'll haunt ya. It's a very tale that also Arrr...ch your back you'r spine will crack. It's a a pirate story about..."


	3. Treasure

**TREASURE**

It all started over 300 years ago, a group pirates set sails over the ocean in search for dry land. All the pirate crew were very different than the average pirates in stories and history, because these pirate crews are all female. They are Pandora the loud mouth, Erikon the con artist, Monicai and Terrio the dirty twins, Jennita the drinker, Akita the navigator/eavesdropper and Sahara the trophy wife of none other than their leader of the pirate Captain Blackhair and his tiny woodpecker sidekick Pecky which is been pecking his head non-stop,

"Argh! Girly mateys, status report!" Cpt. Blackhair called out, then Akita looked and gave the status,

"No land in sight captain!" Akita called out,

"Argh, oh well even this Captain such as meself was to be patient sometimes. Well then, take 5 crew while I snatch me trophy wife's booty." Cpt. Blackhair ordered,

"Oh Captain, ain't there me booty you can't resist." Sahara giggled seductively as Captain escorted her to his Captain Quarters,

"After you're breaks over, Monicai and Terrio, the both you swab the poop deck." the captain order,

"Aw barnacles." Monicai and Terrio groaned, then after their break they did swab the poop deck, while Jennita keeps on drinking and Akita began to eavesdropping the captain getting reacquainted to his trophy wife,

"Hey Akita 'hic' quit spying on the Captain and his trophy wife, ya 'hic' perv!" Jennita called out,

"I can't help myself ya booze hound, I mean it's not fair, how come Sahara get's to be the Captain's trophy wife and he's claims property on her booty. My booty is slightly bigger than her booty." Akita complained,

"Hey. Listen missy my booty 'hic' is the biggest booty on this ship and plus I remember he told me my booty is the biggest and he loves my booty." Jennita debated still wasted,

"Well I have the whole better package than you two put together!" Pandora called out,

"You stay out of this ya big mouth!" Akita called,

"What did you just say?!" Pandora asked as she stumbled close to Akita,

"You heard me Pandora. You're a big mouth." Akita agitated,

"Oh that tears it! I'll send ya to the barracudas!" Pandora scolded,

"I'll send ya to plank and my ye shark bait!" Akita barked back, then the captain heard a catfight going on and went out of his Quarters,

"Wait the stinkin' barnacles is going on here!?" the captain shouted, until suddenly the shipped crashed, the whole crew stumbled on deck,

"Status report Akita." the captain ordered, Akita checked and she spotted land,

"We've landed shore Captain." Akita answered,

"Well it looks like we'll be looking for treasure then." the captain said to himself as little Pecky continues to peck his head, then the whole crew went on a journey to find the treasure. They've searched and searched and they've searched.

"I've got an idea." Erikon said,

"After we find the treasure, let's make a decoy treasure by dumping rocks in the chest." Erikon suggested,

"Ay that's be a great idea Erikon, but how long when anybody gonna find it, nobody will find the treasure anyway." the captain said, then suddenly the ground crumbled as the dirty twins fell,

"AAAAAH!" Monicai and Terrio shrieks and landed on their behinds,

"You are you two alright down there?" Sahara called,

"We found it!" Terrio called out,

"What's that?" the captain called out back,

"The X mark. We landed on the X!" Monicai answered,

"Could it be treasure?" Erikon asked,

"Let's go down and dig it 'hic' up." Jennita said, so they went down to the X mark and they dig and dig and dig for hours and finally...

"I hit the treasure!" Pandora shouted, they cheered and then they pull up the treasure and opened it, there were doubloons, pearls and gems. They were amused by a godsend sight of they booty.

"Alright crew, let's get the treasure back to the ship and continue to sail." the captain order when he and Sahara shut the lid of the chest and they heard a sound of guns cocked as they looked back. The crew were pointing at Sahara.

"What is the meeting of this?" Sahara asked,

"How dare ya cause a mutiny?" the captain asked looking peeved,

"Well Captain, it is a mutiny." Akita said,

"This is mutiny regarding your trophy wife." Pandora said,

"Why against me?" Sahara asked,

"Because the captain gives you so much attention because he loves your booty over ours." Erikon explained,

"My booty is more bountiful than yours Sa...'hic' Sahara." Jennita said,

"This is a load of codfish. If ye shot down me trophy wife, I'll make ye walk the plank and be shark bait." the captain scolded,

"Well that's the idea." Monicai said,

"Which is why after we blow Sahara down, you'll be next Captain." Terrio explained,

"Argh! This is madness! That tears it! I'm gonna have fire me own crew like this." the captain exclaimed as he began to pull out his own gun and so as Sahara pointing against the crew,

"Whoever survives this will keep the treasure. Agree?" Erikon asked,

"Agreed.",

"It's been great knowing ye and I just wanna say that...I loved all ye booties." the captain said almost in tears,

"Oh shut up and draw Captain." Akita exclaimed,

"1." the captain said,

"2." the crew said,

"3." Sahara said, and the shot has been made until...

[b](SCENE MISSING)[/b]

Hours later, the ship sailed in the night and it was Jennita who won and she ate a nice roasted chicken and drank some more,

"I'm sad for me crew. Well, I'm now the 'hic' new Captain, got me own booty and still got me big booty..." she said as she smacked her butt,

"And I can drink free more and more." she continued,

"Now all I have to do is find me new crew. After me drinking 'hic' Aaaah." she said until she passed out.

"The End", Paula ended the story, on the other side of the phone, the girls were giggling,

"What?" Paula asked,

"That's more humourous than scary." Danica said,

"Plus there are too many booty puns." Marlena said,

"How can a pirate story like that have only girls and a male captain? It doesn't make sense." Anya said,

"Hey. It's just a story okay, don't criticize my story." Paula complained,

"Okay enough guys." Tiffany Lee said,

"We'll meet you at the party, we're almost there." Sarah said,

"Okay later loves." Kim answered, the they turned off the phones,

Moments later, they almost made it to the city where the party will be held,

"Anybody got one more story to tell." Su Yung asked,

"Yeah. Just one more and that'll be it." Tiffany Lee said,

"I got the story." Terri said,

"It better be scary this time." Jenna said,

"It's about a dangerous, ravaging and rabid killer bear from hell which is know as..."


	4. Beanie Bear

**BEANIE BEAR**

Terri Viscom just woke up surrounded by stuffed bunnies, dolls and other plusies on her bed and picked up her rabbit Snowflake,

"Hi Snowflake baby. Let's go outside." she said as she went downstairs to the backyard where Snowflake can hop around, then soon after Snowflake hopped around for sometime, she went back inside and went back to Terri. She went to the living room to watch "Rabbids Invasion" until the commercial break came up. A commercial on special Beanie Bears, in many colours and they say you can even customize the colours of your choice for a Beanie Bear, you can cuddle it, sleep your head on it and a perfect comfy companion.

"They do look adorable and I think I'll go for the back and gold beanie bear. I think I'll order it right now." Terri said to herself as she call the company for Beanie Bear,

"Yes, I'd like to have a customized Beanie Bear. Black and gold." she continued over the phone and she asked to have it delivered,

"Two to three weeks? Okay. Thank you." she pressed "end" on the phone and continues to watch Rabbids.

2 weeks later,

Terri and Monica came and stop by to my house while it's just me and the kids while Sarah is working,

"Hey Joseph, look I got a black and gold Beanie Bear. Isn't he cute?" Terri asked as she showed us her Beanie Bear,

"Well look at that. A perfect colour, Boston Bruins colour." I said,

"I wanna see you holding it." Terri said as she handed her Beanie Bear to me and once I hold on to it, Monica had her iPhone and ready to snap a shot, she then snaps a shot and looked as it shows,

"Aww. Ain't it adorable?" Monica said when she showed Terri the photo,

"I'd die out of cuteness." Terri squealed, then I handed the Beanie Bear to Hinata and Cameron, they began to cuddle with it and the Viscom girls were squealing and snapped a shot from Monica's iPhone, then Terri got the Beanie Bear back in her hands,

"We gotta go now, we have groceries to do." Monica said,

"You're not gonna stay a little bit?" I asked,

"No, we're busy and we will soon. Say 'bye bye' to Beanie Bear." Terri said she made her Beanie Bear wave to the babies, they giggled and as they turned to leave the Beanie Bear spoke to me,

"Bye Bye." Beanie Bear said,

"Aww. Bye Bye. Wait it can talk?" I said and thought to myself,

"Bye Bye as in I'm gonna kill you soon." Beanie Bear threatened with a scary face,

"RAAH!" I shrieked like Homer Simpson, then the Viscom girls turned when I shrieked,

"Damn Joe, don't scare us." Monica said,

"Is something wrong?" Terri asked,

"Uh...no everything's fine, sorry I got a shrieking cramp." I said making an excuse from a real reason,

"Okay bye." they said,

A few moments later, my anxiety attack kicked in, then Hinata asked me in baby voice,

"Daddy, is something wong?",

"No, daddy's just fine sweetie." I answered trying to cover up my anxiety, I really hate lying especially to my kids, but I didn't want to worry them.

The next day, Monica and Terri indeed come over and again Sarah was out at work. I was napping in my couch watching "Almost Naked Animals" while the Viscom girls were playing with the kids, then suddenly Beanie Bear woke me up by jumping on me,

"Rawr!", I shrieked when he jumped on me,

"I'm gonna kill you, by slashing you and eat your innards." Beanie Bear threatened me with a crazy face as he raised his claws ready to slash me open,

"NOOOOO!" I screamed,

"What happened?" Monica panicked,

"What's wong daddy?" Hinata asked,

"That Beanie Bear, it's trying to kill me." I answered while I was still panicking, they all looked at the Beanie Bear they have no possibility of seeing Beanie Bean pose as a threat,

"What? Beanie Bear can't kill, it only gives love." Monica said laughing,

"How can my cute Beanie Bear try to kill you? You must be exaggerating." Terri giggled and they left me, although I was having a panic attack I took a closer look at Beanie Bear, then my mood changed from anxious to cocky,

"You hear that? You only give love, not kill me. You got it? Huh? Do ya PUNK!" I said in a Clint Eastwood tone.

Later, Sarah finally came home from the hospital, I was still in the couch but with a blanket on, Terri and Monica fed the kids up and Sarah saw me wearing a blanket,

"Hi honey. What's the matter?" Sarah asked,

"It's that fricking Beanie Bear." I quivered when I pointed at Beanie Bear to Sarah,

"Aaaawwww! A Beanie Bear? It's so cute, I'm so jealous! How's is it?" Sarah squealed,

"It's mine Sarah!" Terri called,

"Terri did you buy a Beanie Bear? I want one too!" Sarah called out in a squeaky voice, but then I pulled her sweater to explain,

"Sarah, you gotta believe me, that Beanie Bear is threatening to kill me today, he'll slash my flash and fed on my guts. That's no cute Beanie Bear, that is a killing demon bear from hell.", then Sarah turned her nose from my face,

"I don't believe you, why would a Beanie Bear this adorable could possibly trying to kill, you're just jealous because Terri had a black and gold Beanie Bear and you don't. Hmph." then she left me to go see Monica, Terri and our babies, I grew more worried,

"Don't leave me honey bear..." then I shouted with an angry tone,

"You traitor! YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS!", Hinata was beginning to worry.

The the other next day I was in the shower, I was scrubbing myself until suddenly Beanie Bear arrived,

"I slash you now", he jumped at me with his claws raised,

"AAHH!" I shrieked, then I managed to grab Beanie Bear and threw him down in the tub before he slashed me and I got out and run like hell,

"IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" I screamed running around, then I passed Sarah and Terri came back visiting again and this time Marlena came, as I passed them, they were shocked seeing me running around naked screaming like a banshee, Terri blushed and so does Marlena.

"Screaming over my Beanie Baby again." Terri said,

"Yep." Sarah said,

"I think I'm gonna practice some self love later." Marlena said still blushing over the sight of me, Terri and Sarah just stared at Marlena.

Then hours later, I was in the kitchen making my favourite chicken fingers and rice, then Beanie Bear shown up again,

"A-HA! I'm gonna kill ya! Rawr!" Beanie Bear charged full force and...

"STOP! I shouted and Beanie Bear stopped,

"I have a major surprise for you." I smiled,

"A surprise? What is it?" Beanie Bear asked,

"It's in this garbage bag." I answered still smiled,

'Oh boy oh boy oh boy. I just love surprise and a...Hey!" I quickly grabbed Beanie Bear and stuffed him in the garbage bag of dirty diapers,

"Hey! What's that funky smell?" Beanie Bear asked angrily,

"Those are dirty diapers. It smells right? Huh? Punk!?" I answered agitating Beanie Bear,

"Oh that's foul I'm getting sick. Ruuhhhh..." then Beanie Bear got sick from the stench, then I quickly grabbed that stinky ol' bear and headed to the bathtub, running soapy water in and stuff him there,

"There stinky, let me wash the stink off ya!" I kept dunking him repeatedly like I was gonna drown let alone clean the stink off,

"Joseph!" Sarah shrieked,

"What are you doing to my Beanie Bear!?" Terri panicked,

"I'm cleaning the stink off him." I answered,

"Rawr!" Beanie Bear tried to retaliate by swiping his claws at me, but I dunk him again, the girls gasped at what they witnessed,

"Okay, I was gonna drown Beanie Bear. I told ya he's trying to kill me." I snapped and I continued,

"Call Danica now.",

"Why?" Monica asked,

"Trust me."

Later, Beanie Bear was tied up and constricted, Danica arrived,

"Here's that Beanie Bear I told ya about." I told her,

"Well it's adorable, but why so dangerous?" she asked to herself,

"I told you already it tried to..." ,

"I know I know." Danica cut me off, but then she scanned Beanie Bear with her eyes,

"Hmm...here's the problem. He's been possessed." Danica concluded,

"Oh boy." Sarah said sarcastically, Danica began her exorcist ritual and she diminished the demonic aura from Beanie Bear,

"What happened? Why am I tied up." Beanie Bear asked,

"You were trying to kill my husband." Sarah answered,

"I tried to what to who?" Beanie Bear asked again,

"It wasn't your fault, it was the demonic aura that made you homicidal." Danica explained,

"I am so sorry about this man." Beanie Bear apologized,

"Ah, water under bridge, let's just forget that incident ever happened." I said as I released him,

"What a relief, but who's my owner?" Beanie Bear asked,

"Me. And you're coming home with me." Terri smiled as she picked him up,

That night, Terri put on her night gown and went to bed,

"I'm so tired Beanie Bear. Nighty night." Terri said as she tuckered herself and then sleeps,

"Good night." Beanie Bear said, he walked around to Terri's room and Snowflake found him and dragged him to her cage,

"Hey, careful with I may tear easily." Beanie Bear said, the Snowflake cuddled up to Beanie Bear,

"Hm.. I guess this is kinda nice." Beanie Bear smiled and cuddled Snowflake right back and slept.

"The End." Terri said,

"I hate to say it but...that's weak." Erica exclaimed,

"Yep not that scary at all." Monica said,

"Hey. It's not my fault I add cutesy stuff in my story." Terri whined,

"Look we're almost there guys." Tiffany Lee said as she spotted where the party is held,

"Just about 300 feet away." I said, just as we were about to approach to the party, something landed on the windshield which it was a bat hissing,

"AAAAAAAHHH!" everybody in van screamed and panic and when the bat flew off they headed towards the tree.

CRASH!

Then everybody at the party heard a crash from outside, Marlena, Danica, Jeanette, Kim and Anya went outside and saw the van already crashed against the tree,

"Oh my god!" Danica shouted,

"Сладкий милостив дерьмо!" Anya panicked in Russian,

"Is everyone okay!?" Jeanette asked really worried, then we got out of the van feeling dazed,

"Yeah I guess we're okay." Sarah said,

"Ow my head hurts." Aki whined,

"AAH!" everyone shrieked,

"What?" I asked,

"You looked like you saw ghosts." Paula said,

"Um you better take a look at yourselves." Kim said as she pulled out her makeup kit from inside her breasts opened up with a mirror,

"Oh that'll prove that...WHAAA!" Jenna panicked and continued,

"We're ghosts!",

"What!? Then that means..." I said,

"We're dead!" Terri and Monica said,

"Oh great this is just great we're now dead." Paula complained,

"Now I'll never have a night plan with Bruce in having kids." Tiffany Lee whined, then they saw Aki went inside and danced,

"Aki? Why are you..." Sarah asked,

"Look we maybe dead, but I can still dance dammit." Aki said, we were perplexed, but,

"Yeah we can still PART-AY! WOO!" I exclaimed as I floated inside to the dance floor,

"Oh heck why not dance if you're still ghosts." Jenna said and they went inside leaving Sarah behind,

"What will the kids think?" Sarah thought to herself,

"Ya comin' Sarah?" Marlena asked,

"'sigh' Yeah I'm comin'." Sarah sighs and floated inside.

Then up above in mid-air, there was two succubus Sundara and Valencia were reviewing us with the bat in Valencia's arm,

"Good boy Juub-Juub." Valencia said and laughs,

"You do realize Juub-Juub just killed them right?" Sundara complained,

"Yeah I know but it was just a joke and besides it's all a story for Halloween right." Valencia asked,

"True, but not only we we're left out of the Halloween stories, but this writer has been procrastinating for days for whatever reasons he had. Lousy writer." Sundara still complained,

"Hey Sundara! Whoa! Don't bad mouth the writer or he'll remove you completely." Valencia warned,

"I'm sorry, it's just that well...we need more exposure for us." Sundara said,

"We'll I guess I'm gonna call..." Valencia was about to dial her cellphone until,

"No Valencia wait! Don't dial yet, they could be calling us." Sundara said,

"I know we should've payed our phone bill." Sundara complained until, the ringtone of "Thriller" played from the cellphone,

"Yes. Sundara & Valencia Halloween Productions, how can we help ya?" Sundara said, the voice was mumbled over the phone,

"Yes?...Yeah...Hold on I'll ask her." Sundara said over the phone,

"They're asking if we're interested in to be in the cameo appearance for the next 'The Simpsons Treehouse of Horrors' special." Sundara said,

"Hmmm...well work is work. Let's do it." Valencia said,

"Okay then. It's a deal." Sundara said over the phone,

"Bye." then she closed the call, the they faced the readers,

"Oh yeah. Happy Halloween!"

 **** **THE END**


End file.
